spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Wiki des communautés:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese __NOWYSIWYG__ thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów „za” i „przeciw”. W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów „za” niż „przeciw”, Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlight, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Arrowwersum Wiki Szczerze, któryś już raz piszę zgłoszenie do WM i w dalszym ciągu nie mam pojęcia, co powinienem napisać, aby zwiększyć swoje szanse. Może tak, opisujemy pewne uniwersum, na które składają się takie seriale jak „Arrow”, „Constantine”, „Flash”, „Legends of Tomorrow” i serial animowany „Vixen”. Każda z tych produkcji opisuje jakiegoś bohatera lub bohaterów z komiksowych kartek amerykańskiego studia DC Comics. Rok 2016 postanowiliśmy zacząć od zmian – wielu zmian. Pierwsze co można zważyć, to lekko zmodyfikowany layout, nowa nazwa i parę udogodnień. Kolejne przyjdą z czasem... Dlaczego jednak wiki została zgłoszona? Nie chodzi tutaj głównie o wygraną (choć będzie miło), ale o błędy, bugi i inne okropne rzeczy, które widzą inni – to chyba na tyle. ^^ — Szynka013 23:15, gru 31, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 00:53, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 01:53, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) Widać ogromny wkład włożony w rozwój nie tylko samej zawartości, ale też wyglądu i elementów technicznych. Zdecydowane tak. # Igniton (Dyskusja) 02:31, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Miok (pisz) 08:31, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) Fajna strona główna, arty zawierają dużo informacji. # DarknessEyes23 (tablica wiadomości) 09:17, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 09:22, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # — Marchew (dyskusja) 09:54, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # [[User:Rafi862|''' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 10:25, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Północny Haradrim (dyskusja) 11:47, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) - ogólnie wiki super # ProOskiTablica 12:04, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 13:15, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) No nie mam się do czego doczepić, mimo że kolorystyka mi się nie podoba. To jest jednak rzecz gustu. # Boże pomóż znaleźć mi jakieś słowa krytyki. — Py64 pl|Tablica|Wall}} 14:31, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # — '''Light22 14:48, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # ✪ Pallid 19:10, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Infernus2500 (dyskusja) 11:30, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) Do bani! 20px Dyskusja: : Jestem jak najbardziej na tak, ale ze przydałoby się również bardziej skupić się na tym i poprawić to, co wiąże się ze zmianą ułożenia strony (layout), np. komunikaty wyskakujące nad headerem, które wszystko ściągają w dół (klik!). - [[User:Rafi862|''' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 10:25, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) Dying Light Wiki Dying Light Wiki – jak sama nazwa wskazuje – jest encyklopedią na temat polskiej gry Dying Light. Nie możemy co prawda pochwalić się dużą ilością artykułów, bo jest ich niewiele ponad 50, ale za to są dopieszczone pod względem encyklopedyczności, co było sporym problemem na początku wznowienia prac. Wspomnieć należy też, że staraliśmy się dopieścić drzewko kategorii, raporty i ogólny wygląd strony głównej czy szablonów, które teraz wyglądają naprawdę dobrze. Zgłaszając wiki do konkursu nie myśleliśmy przede wszystkim o wygranej – ta będzie miłą nagrodą za trud, jaki włożyliśmy w pracę nad wiki. Najbardziej liczymy na konstruktywną krytykę i wskazanie co jest jeszcze źle, bo błędów na pewno nasza wiki nie uniknęła. — '''Light22 23:37, gru 31, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 00:53, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # DarknessEyes23 (tablica wiadomości) 09:17, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 09:22, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # [[User:Rafi862|''' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 10:25, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Piękny Oasis, klimatyczny Monobook, raporty czyste. Poprawki wymienione niżej i będzie genialnie ^^ — Szynka013 11:55, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # ProOskiTablica 12:05, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # ~ '''Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 12:22, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Piękny Oasis. — Py64 pl|Tablica|Wall}} 14:36, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 18:44, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: : Póki co jest mi bliżej do głosu na nie niż na tak, ale mimo wszystko się wstrzymam. Najbardziej boli to, że artykuły nie są pisane jednolitym stylem, praktycznie każdy rządzi się swoimi prawami, a przecież nie ma ich tak dużo, żeby nie dało się tego ogarnąć. A to jest ważniejsze niż jakiekolwiek raporty, bo czytelnik widzi to na własne oczy. : W jednych artykułach są przenośne infoboksy, w innych zwykłe, czasami ograniczają się też do samego nagłówka. Losowo rozrzucona typografia, czasami półpauzy, czasami zwykłe dywizy. Do tego wszystkiego sporo literówek, większość zalążków, które dałoby się spokojnie rozwinąć i trafiające się linki do nieistniejących plików (lub znacznie częściej – artykuły bez grafik w ogóle). : Do innych aspektów nie mogę się doczepić, bo strona główna przejrzysta, kolorystyka dobrze dobrana, a i raporty w miarę czyste. Jeśli artykuły zostaną ogarnięte, będę skłonny zagłosować na tak. — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 01:51, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Z infoboksami jest ten problem, że kilkakrotnie zmieniany był ich koncept oraz treść wierszy, przez co w artykułach pojawiają się same nagłówki. Myślałem, że wszędzie ten problem został zażegnany, ale jak widzę pozostały jeszcze jakieś ubytki – postaram się dopilnować, aby wszystko zostało poprawione. Podobnie jest z półpauzami i ogólnym wyglądem artykułów, to również dopieszczę. — Light22 02:13, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) :Taka drobna uwaga: w skórce Monobook nagłówki na głównej nie są widoczne. ;> — Szynka013 11:55, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Szynka, ja nawet nie wiem ile razy Raito to naprawiał. Jedni te nagłówki widzą, inni nie widzą ich nawet na Oasis (choć to chyba jest naprawione), np. ja teakiego problemu nie mam i nawet nie miałbym jak go naprawić, bo ja wszystko widzę jak być powinno. Urok Wikii ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 12:22, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Tak jak Matik wspomniał, próbowałem to kilka razy naprawiać, ale widocznie bez skutku – wyciągam wniosek, że dalej problem występuje. Szczerze nie wiem już jak to naprawić, jeśli ktoś będzie skory mi pomóc, będę bardzo wdzięczny. — '''Light22 14:55, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) Smerfne Hity Wiki Moja Wikia będzie smerfastyczna,o ile czekam na wasze opinie i komentarze. 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # DarknessEyes23~ (tablica wiadomości) 14:16, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) Nieestetyczny wygląd wiki, ten kolor i jeszcze ta przezroczystość na Oasisie... Monobook nie wygląda lepiej, brak na nim loga i tła. Strona główna swoim bałaganem dobrego wrażenia na ewentualnych nowych użytkownikach. Ten bałagan w raportach także jest, a artykuły są niechlujnie napisane. # — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 14:16, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 14:41, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Wygląd nie zachęca. Monobook nie tknięty. Bałagan w raportach, artykuły nierozwinięte (nie powalają. http://pl.smerfne-hity.wikia.com/wiki/Pierwsza_era http://pl.smerfne-hity.wikia.com/wiki/Ten_Smerf). — Py64 pl|Tablica|Wall}} 14:44, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Samo zgłoszenie każe zastanowić się nad sensem zagłębiania się w zawartość tej kandydatury. + jw, Painto maniak (dyskusja) 16:16, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Zastanawia mnie, czy po tylu zgłoszeniach sam zgłaszający w ogóle bierze pod uwagę jakiekolwiek uwagi, czy po prostu próbuje zrobić sobie (anty)reklamę. Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 16:40, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 17:32, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Miok (pisz) 18:11, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) Za bycie trollem. # Diode24q (dyskusja) 18:44, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) To zgłoszenie jest żartem? Jeśli tak, to mało śmiesznym... # 19:04, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) jw. # ✪ Pallid 19:09, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) 20px '''Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję CS:GO Wiki Counter-Strike Global Offensive Wiki (w skrócie CS GO Wiki) jest wikią o popularnej grze FPS (First-person shooter) od Valve. W grze można zdobywać rangi (od srebra 1 do elity światowej (tzw. Global Elite)). Wikia powstała w maju 2015 roku. 15:36, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 15:36, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 17:32, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) # — Light22 18:55, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) Przy dobrze wyglądającym Oasisie wystarczy, że druga skórka jest czytelna. Radzę tylko skrócić adres. 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Nie podoba mi się kolorystyka wiki na skórce Oasis i brak modyfikacji Monobooka. Co do tego pierwszego; nawigację widziałbym w ciemnoczerwonym kolorze, a sama wiki albo jeszcze w ciemniejszej barwie, albo w znacznie jaśniejszej (ten kolor to chyba z domyślnych skórek przy tworzeniu wiki jest). — Marchew (dyskusja) 16:28, sty 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Zmieniłem Oasisa, ale z Monoobookiem bym potrzebował pomocy od kogoś, bo nie znam się na nim ;/ 16:53, sty 1, 2016 (UTC)